Yoshi's Search
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi wakes up, to find out that Dr. Hoshi isn't there. So he decides to head to Nintendo City in search for him...


**Yoshi's Search**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

Yoshi yawns, getting up in his top bunk bed. He stretched and got up, looking down at the lower bunk. "Hey! Peppy, you're up?"

Peppy let out a yawn, rubbing his right eye. "What is it, Yoshi? Can't you see I'm trying to catch some Z's?" The cranky yellow Ankylosaurus snapped.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Peppy. But have you seen the doc anywhere?"

Peppy shrugged. "Nope. Haven't seen him since last night." He crawled under his red-and-yellow blanket and went back to sleep.

Yoshi blinked, curious. "Hmmm...I better search for the doc." Getting out of bed, Yoshi left his room and headed down the hallway, towards the stairway.

After going down the stairway, Yoshi ran into the kitchen, to see Bowser and Pikachu flipping burger patties fast. Yoshi sweatdropped and asked, "Just WHAT are you two doing?"

"We're trying to see who can flip the fastest!" Bowser shouted back to Yoshi, tossing the cooked burger patties onto buns placed behind him on the table.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, errr, good luck with that." He shook his head and asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Harryhausen lately?"

Pikachu quickly turned his head around to Yoshi, still flipping the burgers. "Dr. Hoshi? Oh, I think he took off for Nintendo City. Said that he and Dr. Mario were honored in the National Science Foundation."

Yoshi's left eye twitched. "You...you can't be serious..."

Peach suddenly skipped towards Yoshi. "I'll go with you to Nintendo City!" She giggled, picking up Yoshi and hugging him.

Yoshi struggled, and he got out of Peach's hold, shaking his head and folding his arms together. "No Peach. You remembered what happened the LAST time you took me to Nintendo City?"

Peach thought for a moment, and she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, the photo! Man, that was a good experience." She let out a sigh, and took a seat down in the chair. "So you're going by yourself to Nintendo City?"

"Are you kidding!?" Yoshi exclaimed, putting his hands on his head, "I can't go there by myself! I'll be mugged!" He then turned around to Bowser and Pikachu. "Guys, will you come with me to-"

"Sorry, Yoshi, no can do," Both Bowser and Pikachu said as they added the condiments to their burgers.

Peach then heard her stomach growling. "Oh! All this talking is making me hungry!" She giggled, licking her lips. "I hope those burgers are ready soon!"

Yoshi rubbed his chin. "All right, I'm going to need a new partner...but who?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Later, down the busy streets of the District of Nintendo City...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there YET?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!!!"

Yoshi and Jigglypuff were arguing with each other, with the two Smashers heading towards the National Science Foundation Headquarters (NSFHQ). Jigglypuff wasn't the best choice of a partner, but it'll have to do for Yoshi, since Peach is too peppy and both Bowser and Pikachu are competing to see who can make burgers the fastest. The pair of Smashers arrived at a tall, strange-looking Oak tree.

"So, am I suppose to climb this thing?" Jigglypuff asked, turning to Yoshi, to see that he wasn't there. "Huh? Yoshi, where are you?"

"Keep your puffs on, Jigglypuff, I'm going up," Yoshi said as he climbed up the tall Oak tree and hopped on by branch to branch. Making it to the top, he stood firmly on the soft leaves, and looked upwards to see several, sky-rising buildings, including a nearby one which was the NSFHQ. Gasping, Yoshi shouted excitedly, "I found it! I found the National Science Foundation Headquarters!"

Jigglypuff cheered, clapping her hands. "Oh goody! But how are you gonna get down there?" She gasped.

Yoshi then appeared a few seconds later behind Jigglypuff. "Hi," He simply greeted.

That caused Jigglypuff to jump up and scream in shock. Trembling, Jigglypuff snapped, "Yoshi! Don't do that again! You know I get frightened easily!"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Ahehehe...sorry." It was then that Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario exited the NSFHQ and were walking towards the direction in which Yoshi and Jigglypuff came from.

"And then I said-" Dr. Hoshi told Dr. Mario, but stopped as he noticed a shocked Yoshi and Jigglypuff staring at him. Sweatdropping, he asked, "What?"

Yoshi bursted into laughter, and he rubbed the back of his head, stating, "Oh nothing, doc! We're just...going for a walk!"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
